Let You Down
by Ice745
Summary: The Halliwells and Gideon's final confrontation.


I don't own Charmed  
  
I'll Let You Down  
  
"Trust me"  
  
"I'll be there when you need me"  
  
"You'll be safe here"  
  
"When you finally trust me"  
  
"Finally believe in me"  
  
"I will let you down"  
  
"I'll let you down, I'll"  
  
"When do you finally trust me"  
  
"Finally believe in me"  
  
- "Let You Down"  
Three Days Grace  
  
It's been days now since Leo found out Chris was his son. It affected him pretty hard, it was hard for the both of them. Leo felt uneasy every time he was around his son, the memories of all the horrible things he had done and accused him of kept lingering in his mind every time they are in the same room. Several times Leo has tried to make things right, to avoid making the same mistakes that Chris accused him of, but Chris pushes him away every time.  
  
It was a quiet morning, everyone except for Chris was in the kitchen. Piper was at the stove flipping pancakes, while everyone else was at the table. Phoebe was busy, focusing entirely on her next column. Paige was on the phone with her new tempt job and Leo was feeding Wyatt.  
  
"It's kinda quiet this morning." Piper stated noticing no one was speaking except for Paige. "Where's Chris?" Piper asked as she noticed her son missing.  
  
"Wanna take a wild guess?" Paige asked hanging up the phone as her eyes pointed towards the attic.  
  
"Don't tell me he's at it again!" Piper stated "Chris! Get away from the Book! Come down and get some breakfast" Piper called, waiting for an answer. "Chris?!" She called again.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from the attic.  
  
"That wasn't the answer I was looking for! Paige!" Piper said to her youngest sister as they ran towards each other and held hands as Paige orbed them to the attic.  
  
When they got there, it was a sight they weren't expecting. Piper expected a demon attacking and trying to kill her son. Looks like her son was trying to kill himself, as he picked himself up from the rubble that used to be a table. Across from him used to be the potion making table but all that was there were a pile of wood and splinters.  
  
"Chris? What happened?" Paige asked as Phoebe and Leo came through the attic door.  
  
"Sorry, it was a potion gone wrong and it kinda blew up in my face." Chris replied  
  
"You need to be more careful." Piper stated looking around, "Come down and get some breakfast. We'll clean this up later."  
  
"No, I ..." Chris began but was cut off by his father.  
  
"Listen to your mother Chris" Leo said looking at him sternly, the kind of look you don't want from a father.  
  
"But..." Chris began again but was now cut off by his mother.  
  
"You heard what your father said, listen to your mother" Piper said, "Now come down and later I'll help you with the potion you're working on." Piper continued giving him a loving mother look.  
  
"Ok" Chris said, as he gave in to his mother's wishes.  
  
As everyone moved for the door, blue orbs appeared and caught everyone's attention. The orbs collected together and Gideon appeared. Just as he appeared, Wyatt had orbed himself to the attic to join everyone else. As Chris went over and picked him up, Gideon greeted everyone and turned his attention to Leo.  
  
"Leo, I need a word with you." Gideon began, Wyatt heard Gideon's voice and looked at the Elder, for the first time Wyatt notice that he was in the room.  
  
As Wyatt saw Gideon, he quickly raised his barrier, causing everyone to be on alert.  
  
"Where's the demon? I don't see anything." Paige stated as she scanned the room for possible threats. The only one there besides them was Gideon.  
  
"I don't either, why did you put up your shield Wyatt?" Piper asked stepping towards her two sons.  
  
Chris followed Wyatt's gaze and found himself looking at Gideon. To his surprise, Gideon himself was staring back at Wyatt with a cold look on his face.  
  
"Gideon, are you alright?" Chris asked, getting very suspicious. (Why did Wyatt put up his shield when he saw Gideon) Chris thought  
  
"It may be that he falsely sensed something?" Gideon suggested still staring at the young boy without knowing it. Deep down he knew he couldn't help but stare at the threat that he sees in this two years old.  
  
"Wyatt it's ok, you're safe. Gideon is one of the good guys." Paige said trying hard to convince the toddler.  
  
"You can put down your shield Wyatt, no ones going to hurt you" Piper added, hearing those words from his mother, he slowly lowered his barrier.  
  
Piper stepped forward as Chris handed him over to Piper.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about Gideon?" Leo asked, snapping Gideon out of his trance.  
  
"It's about you staying on earth. The other Elders and I don't think it's safe for you and especially for us." Gideon replied.  
  
As those words came from Gideon's mouth, Piper became furious. She gave Phoebe a look and she came over and took Wyatt from her. Before Piper could vent out her anger, Phoebe gasped and was thrown into a premonition as she held Wyatt.  
  
-Premonition-  
  
Phoebe found herself in the Magic School nursery. There she saw Wyatt playing with the other children. Beside her was Gideon, he spoke to his assistant as he kept his gaze on Wyatt.  
  
"Soon, soon we will rid the world of the threat that the Charmed Ones created. It is for the greater good." Gideon said  
  
Phoebe felt weak, her knees buckling as she came out of her vision. Chris ran over and took Wyatt from her with one hand and with the other held her up. He helped her over to the sofa.  
  
"Phoebe, what did you see?" Chris asked his eyes meeting hers.  
  
"I...I....saw..." before Phoebe continued, she looked at Gideon and then back at Chris. "I saw a demon that was after a little boy. That's all I saw, it was pretty short." Phoebe said trying to sound convincing.  
  
"Uh...Chris, can I talk to you alone please." Phoebe asked  
  
"Yeah" Chris replied putting Wyatt on the sofa next to them and holding out his hand. She took his hand and they orbed out.  
  
"What's all that about?" Paige asked curiously  
  
"I have no clue, but I'm gonna find out" Piper answered annoyed, not able to yell at Gideon and now her sister and son left without a single word.  
  
Chris orbed them to P3, a place where he thought they could be alone.  
  
"What is it Phoebe?" Chris asked concerned as he looked at his aunts pale face.  
  
"It was that vision I just had. I saw Gideon at the nursery in the Magic School. He was talking to someone about Wyatt. What he said, I couldn't have heard it right!" Phoebe said bringing her hands to cover her face.  
  
"Phoebe, what did you hear?" Chris asked  
  
"He said he will rid the world of the threat that the Charmed Ones created, and when he said this he was looking right at Wyatt." Phoebe continued.  
  
"That's it! We've been going at this all wrong!" Chris yelled out of frustration as he finally pieced together the puzzle.  
  
"Chris what are you talking about?" Phoebe asked  
  
"All this time, we've been looking for demons that could turn Wyatt, why couldn't it be Gideon. Wyatt put up his shield when he saw Gideon, we all wondered why! And now your vision!" Chris continued throwing his arms causing chairs near him to slide across the floor.  
  
"Chris! He's an Elder." Phoebe stated as she watched the chairs move.  
  
"I don't really think it matters. Elder or not he has the power. He's someone we wouldn't have expected." As Chris spilled out all the reasons he thought it was Gideon, he realized something he didn't see before.  
  
"Oh my God" Chris yelled as he realized something very important.  
  
"What is it?" Phoebe asked wanting to know what he was thinking.  
  
"Wyatt, when he was about sixteen, he went to the magic school for about two weeks because his powers were off. Something to do with his focus on his emotions. It happened right after..." Chris caught himself on that last part. He couldn't tell his aunt about his mother's untimely death.  
  
"Right after what?" Phoebe asked, seeing Chris trying to hide something yet again.  
  
"Nothing" Chris replied  
  
"What does this have to do with anything?" Phoebe asked not following what Chris was trying to say.  
  
"Gideon is the headmaster at the Magic School!" Chris stated as Phoebe gasped as she finally pieced it all together.  
  
"Wait, before we do something we might regret we need to make sure that he's the one." Phoebe said knowing Chris would jump down Gideon's throat at the slightest chance.  
  
"NO! We have to stop him now!" Chris said not wanting to wait.  
  
"Chris, as powerful as we are, we don't have the power to vanquish an Elder." Phoebe stated.  
  
"I'll figure something out," Chris stated back.  
  
"Wait, I have an idea. Bring us back to the manor and if you can, to a place where we won't be seen." Phoebe told Chris  
  
They took each other's hands once again as they orbed into the basement of the Manor. Phoebe crept up the stairs and peeked into the kitchen and she saw no one.  
  
"Can you get the Book?" Phoebe asked looking down at Chris from the top of the staircase.  
  
"Yeah, be right back" Chris replied as he orbed off to the attic.  
  
"I hope this works" Phoebe sighed, just then Chris returned with the book.  
  
"So what are we looking for?" Chris asked  
  
"A very handy spell that your aunt Prue cast a couple of years ago." Phoebe replied as she flipped through the pages of the Book.  
  
"Paige left for her tempt job and Gideon is still here." Chris stated  
  
"Good, we need him here. Oh here we go." Phoebe said as she took hold of Chris's hand.  
  
"For those who want the truth revealed" "Open hearts and secrets unsealed" "For now until it's now again:  
  
"After which the memory ends"  
  
"Those who now are in this house"  
  
"Will hear the truth from other's mouths"  
  
As Phoebe finished reciting the spell, they began to ascend the stairs to confront Gideon.  
  
"So how does this spell work?" Chris asked  
  
"Ask a question and you get the truth." Phoebe replied  
  
"Oh really? Am I your favorite nephew?" Chris joked  
  
"I love you both the same." Phoebe replied truthfully, with that answer she stuck out her tongue.  
  
"That's not the answer I was looking for." Chris stated  
  
"Should I ask who your favorite aunt is then?" Phoebe asked hopefully  
  
"Aunt Paige." Chris asked, seeing Phoebe a little hurt. "Sorry"  
  
"Don't be, and why is that?" Phoebe asked as she stared at her nephew  
  
"Well, you were with Jason a lot and you had a daughter of your own and Paige was still engage so she was there for us more. I still love you just as much." Chris replied. "I'm starting to not like this spell." Chris stated as Phoebe laughed  
  
Chris and Phoebe walked through the kitchen seeing the food from breakfast was still out on the table and counter. As they reached the living room, Leo and Piper were sitting on the same sofa as Gideon sat on the opposite side. Piper was the first to see them enter.  
  
"Where have you two been?" she asked her son and sister  
  
"P3 trying to figure out if Gideon is evil or not?" Chris replied truthfully. "Opps, I wasn't supposed to say that was I?" Chris asked his aunt  
  
"No" Phoebe said while shaking her head.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Leo asked getting angry that these two were accusing his mentor of being evil.  
  
"I had a vision of Gideon talking about destroying Wyatt" Phoebe replied. "Stop asking questions, it's our turn!" Phoebe yelled annoyed  
  
"Gideon! Do you plan to destroy my nephew, Wyatt?" Phoebe asked looking the Elder straight in the eyes, trying to sense deceit, making sure the Elder wasn't above their spell. "Yes I am!" Gideon stated with a look of shock on his face. Surprised that he actually said it. "What's going on here?!" Gideon demanded from them as he stood from his seat.  
  
Piper and Leo didn't expect to hear that answer. As they stood up from their seats as well. They continued to stare at Gideon with horrified expressions as Chris and Phoebe kept asking questions.  
  
"Truth Spell, like it!" Chris replied, "Why are you doing this, why are you after Wyatt?" Chris demanded, trying hard to hold back his anger.  
  
"He doesn't belong! He's too powerful! He's a threat to the magic world. It's for the greater good!" Gideon replied with a horrified expression on his face. As he turned towards Leo and Piper. What he saw sent a chill down his spine, as he saw the looks of two furious parents.  
  
Quick as he could, Gideon orbed himself away as Leo tried to stop him but barely missed him.  
  
"OH my God, he's the one after Wyatt this whole time?" Piper asked scared for her son.  
  
"Yeah, Chris and I just figured it out about an hour ago. That was the vision I had this morning." Phoebe stated.  
  
"We need to figure something out, everyone to the attic! Chris go and get Paige!" Piper said as they all headed towards the stairs and Chris orbed out.  
  
Before they reached the stairs, demons appeared from all sides, each one with energy ball in their grasp. Phoebe felt something wasn't right, the demons were here with energy balls, yet they weren't attacking, they were just standing there.  
  
Piper made the first move as she froze the room. They were frozen but they began to slowly move the moment they were frozen which shocked Piper as she began to blow up one demon after another as quickly as she could. By the time they were completely unfrozen, there were only four left.  
  
Phoebe quickly went to work on one demon, knocking him back with a kick. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw another about to throw an energy ball at her, she dodged the deadly orb by levitating as the orb pass under her into another demon, leaving scorch marks on the floor.  
  
Piper quickly finished off two more demons. The last one shimmered out but only to shimmer back in the living room. Before anyone could react he threw a vial at Leo and when it hit him, Leo burst into a cloud of orbs and vanished into the ground.  
  
"Leo!" Piper screamed as she blew up the last demon.  
  
Across town, Chris orbed to a nursing home for the elderly, the place where Paige was working at the time. He quickly found Paige on her lunch break and filled her in on what's been happening. During his time there, Chris had an idea how to vanquish Gideon once and fall all.  
  
"Paige, go on ahead. I'll meet you back at the manor. I have to get something." Chris said as Paige nodded in agreement.  
  
Both of them orbed out of the nursing home, Paige wondered where Chris was going if this was such a serious situation. Paige figured Chris is always off doing things on his own, never relying on anyone.  
  
As she appeared in the attic, she became very worried when she saw Phoebe scrying for someone and Piper pacing. This image always means trouble at the Halliwell Manor.  
  
"Thank God, you're finally here." Piper said looking very worried  
  
"What happened? Where's Leo?" Paige asked looking around the room, as she saw Wyatt in his playpen.  
  
"He's gone, we don't know where he is." Phoebe replied.  
  
"With all the danger and all, why is Wyatt still here?" Paige wondered  
  
"We can't leave him at Darryl's, Gideon's after him. He's safest here." Piper stated. "Where's Chris?" Piper asked  
  
"He said he needed to get something before heading back." Paige answered  
  
"Chris!" Piper called, "Chris, this is not a good time for your personal missions, get back here now!" Piper yelled as she looked towards the sky.  
  
Before she could get an answer another wave of demons appeared along with Gideon.  
  
"What the hell do you want?!" Piper yelled as she blew up two demons.  
  
"You know what I want!" Gideon replied. "Kill them!" he ordered as the demons advance to attack.  
  
"Wyatt! Danger!" Paige said to her nephew as he raised his shield. "Energy ball" she yelled as she deflected one of the many blue orbs that were being thrown at them.  
  
Demons, energy balls, and potions being thrown as the Charmed Ones fought for their lives. Phoebe was quickly surrounded as she ran out of potions to throw, she was cornered. As she tried to levitate to kick, one of the demons surrounding her went up as well, knocking her out of the air. She fell through one of the tables near by.  
  
As she got up to defend herself, she was thrown into the wall by an unseen force. She struggled to get up as she glanced at Gideon as he waved his hand at her once more, picking her up off the ground and into the wall again, knocking her unconscious.  
  
Piper and Paige were doing no better than Phoebe was. Piper started to get weak from using her powers far too much. She's never had to use this much power and it was weakening her. She was thrown into the wall much like Phoebe was and she fell to the ground.  
  
Piper watched with horror as her youngest sister was thrown threw a cabinet and she was out. She scanned the room and saw Phoebe was also out cold.  
  
"What have you done?! You're an Elder, you're not suppose to do this!" Piper screamed "Where's Leo? What have you done with him?!" Piper demanded.  
  
"He's in the Underworld, trap!" Gideon replied with an evil grin.  
  
"Chris!" Piper cried out. As Gideon waved his minions off and every last one of them shimmered out.  
  
Gideon walked over to where Piper was lying and picked her up by her throat. Piper gasped for air as she attempted to blow him up and it didn't work. He reached into his robe and pulled out a dagger, as Piper saw this, she was scared for her life and she was scared for baby Chris's life.  
  
Just as he was about to plunge the dagger into Piper's chest, Chris orbed in and tackled the Elder, and Piper collapsed to the floor, unable to rise up.  
  
Gideon easily threw Chris off of him with a wave of his hand. As Chris rose to feet, his back was turned towards Gideon. He turned as fast as he could but by the time he got around to face his enemy, the Elder was already there with the dagger in Chris's abdomen. Chris cried out in pain and tried to collect his breath as it was fading, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"NO!" Piper cried as she crawled over to her son's side and gathered him in her arms. "You're gonna be ok." Piper assured him, turning to Gideon, "Get away from us!" Piper cried as tears streamed down her cheeks. Chris's gasp for air and his attempt to speak brought her attention back to her dying son.  
  
"I...let you down....I...I failed you. I failed....Wyatt, I couldn't save him." Chris struggles to say those words. As these words broke Piper's heart.  
  
"No you didn't fail us, don't you say that. You're gonna be ok and you can finish this mission yourself" Piper cried out sobbing through her words.  
  
Gideon turned and looked at Wyatt before he orbed out of the attic, and left the mother and son to suffer. Across the room Paige and Phoebe slowly came too. As they got up they saw their nephew covered in blood and they ran to his side.  
  
"OH my God Chris" Phoebe said as she too started to cry  
  
"We have to get Leo" Paige said through her tears.  
  
"He's trapped in the Underworld." Piper stated  
  
"By the time we find him it'll probably be too late" Phoebe stated sadly  
  
"No! We have to try! We can't let him die. I will not lose my son!" Piper cried as the sisters turn back to Chris.  
  
"I love you mom." Chris gasped out, his breathing becoming more short and quick.  
  
"I love you too Chris." Piper said bursting out in sobs and tears.  
  
"I love you guys too," Chris said to his aunts as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"We love you too Chris" Paige and Phoebe said as they took his hand.  
  
Between the tears and the cries, they were stunned when they saw a golden light. With hopeful eyes, Piper searched the room for the source until she looked down to see that Paige and Chris's hands were glowing that familiar healing glow.  
  
"Paige?!" Piper said as they all noticed her glow.  
  
"Paige! Heal him," Phoebe stated as Paige quickly withdrew the dagger and held her hand over his wound. Slowly the cut and blood began to disappear and the light was gone.  
  
"How was that possible, we don't have the power to heal!" Chris stated with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"I guess I can heal now" Paige said excitedly  
  
"I thought we lost you" Piper cried as she hugged her son. Between them, orbs appeared and there was Wyatt, as he hugged Chris as well.  
  
"We still have to find Leo!" Phoebe said wiping away the remains of her tears.  
  
"And to kill that bastard for doing this!" Piper said in anger.  
  
"If we go down to the Underworld, Chris can sense him there" Paige said.  
  
"Come on we don't have much time." Piper stated as she placed Wyatt back in his playpen.  
  
Chris got up and went to the other side of the room and picked up something long and thin that was wrapped in cloth.  
  
"Chris? What's that?" Phoebe asked  
  
"The only thing that can kill an Elder!" Chris replied as he orbed out, surprising everyone.  
  
"Where did he go?!" Piper yelled. "Chris!" she screamed again.  
  
Piper quickly ran over to Paige and they all held hands as they orbed to the Underworld.  
  
When Chris arrived in the Underworld, he quickly closed his eyes and tried to sense his father. His eyes shot open in excitement as he orbed off again. This time to the entrance to a lair.  
  
"This has got to be it" Chris stated as he entered the lair lighted only by torchlights.  
  
As Chris neared the end of the tunnel, he could hear voices that sounded familiar and the cries of Leo.  
  
"This is what you get Leo, I tried to warn you. If you had stayed up there you wouldn't have to go through this. You wouldn't have to see your son die." Gideon said coldly as Leo's tears rolled down his cheek.  
  
Putting down the item he was carrying right by the door, Chris step out from his hiding spot.  
  
"I'm pretty sure I'm alive and well Gideon" Chris said sarcastically.  
  
"How is this possible? You should be dead!" Gideon screamed.  
  
"Can't say the same for you" Chris replied just as the sisters orbed in. As he saw the sisters orbing in, his smirk got bigger.  
  
Everything that was happening shocked Gideon, he wasn't expecting any of this. On the other side of the room, he saw Chris staring at him with a cold and furious gaze. Suddenly with a flick of his arm, Gideon felt something hit him and he stumbled back and fell to the ground. As he looked down, he saw the arrow of a dark lighter lodged in his chest as he could feel the poison running through this bloodstream already.  
  
"Leo" Piper called as she blew the locks on the chains that were holding Leo to the wall.  
  
They all gathered together and watched as Gideon took his last breath. The threat was over as they orbed back to the manor.  
  
The End  
  
This is the second story I've written based on a song. Please review. I would like to know what you think 


End file.
